


The Longest 16 Minutes of Diana's Life

by im_ashamed



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: Diana gets trapped in a closet with Sucy and has an Unsettling if enlightening time.





	The Longest 16 Minutes of Diana's Life

It wasn’t that Diana was slacking off. She’d been having trouble concentrating in class, so she had gone to the bathroom to clear her head. Stretch her legs. Wash her hands twice. Take the long way back, past Akko, Lottie, and Sucy, all gathered around a closet door. 

“Shouldn’t you three be in class?” 

Akko and Lottie jumped guiltily. “We have a free period right now,” Lottie explained. 

Diana gave her a skeptical look. “Oh?”

Sucy, still bent over the door handle, said, in complete monotone, “Get back.”

Akko and Lottie got back, but Diana lunged forward. “Sucy, what are you-“ Her words ended in a scream as a void opened up and sucked her in. Wind rushed past her and something whacked her in the face. Diana shrieked and flailed wildly, hoping to at least hit it back. Instead she slammed her elbow into something apparently designed to hit her right in the funny bone, sending an ache straight up her arm.

“Jesus christ, stop screaming!” Sucy yelled over Diana.

“Sucy! What are you doing to Diana?” Akko called, her voice muffled but suprisingly close. 

There was a blue flare and Diana realized her eyes were screwed shut. She slowly opened them to find that she and Sucy were two feet apart from each other in a janitor’s closet. 

“Nothing, she’s just fussing,” Sucy called back to Akko. “It’s fine,” Sucy groped for the doorknob. She didn’t say anything, nor did a muscle on her face twitch, but Diana could feel the moment when Sucy’s fingers slid over the metal plate where a handle should be and her ease swerved towards panic.

“There isn’t a knob over here,” Sucy said.  
“What?!” Akko yelled. “You said you would open it from in there!!!”

Sucy jammed her wand into the crevice between the wall and door. She and Diana flinched back as a shower of orange sparks erupted from the crack.

“Sucy?” Lottie this time. “What was that?”

“The barrier spells work in here, too.”

“Shit,” Lottie mumbled. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing,” Diana said, finally shaking off her shock and shoving Sucy out of the way. “Let me take a look at this.”

Sucy leered at Diana. “Good luck.”  
“Diana?!” Akko yelled, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! If it’s just a barrier spell I should have us right out.” This remark was not followed by the collective sigh of relief Diana was expecting, but she didn’t mind. Diana put her hand flat on the metal plate and took a deep breath. Clear your mind, allow your sense of magic to take over. What is the shape of the the barrier? The color? The—

Diana yelped as another shower of orange sparks burst from beneath her hand. 

Sucy chuckled. “This is fairy magic.”

“Fairy spells are no different from witch’s,” Diana said, shaking her hand although her elbow still hurt.

“Fairies are smarter,” Sucy said, “They don’t play by the rules.”

“Magic is nothing but an extrapolation of natural properties,” Diana began, “It is, there-fore, comprised of nothing but rules.”

“Is that from one of our text books?” Akko asked.

Lottie sighed and there was a clunk as her head hit the door. “Sorry, Sucy, I think we should find a fairy to get you guys out.”

“Yeah,” Sucy said, “This is the wrong one, anyway.”

“Okay, we’ll be right back,” Akko said. “Play nice!”

Diana swallowed audibly before she could stop herself. Sucy grinned. 

“What do you mean, this is the wrong one?”

Sucy slouched against the wall, somehow looking totally at ease, even with a shelf crushing the tip of her hat. “There’s a rumor that the teachers keep extra potion ingredients in a janitor’s closet.”

“That’s stupid,” Diana said.

Sucy shrugged. “Sure is a lot of security on them.”

“Well, some of these chemicals can be dangerous.” There was a shelf above Sucy and Diana, as well as the one next to them Diana had hit her arm on. On it were various glass cleaners, weed killers, and earthenware containers with large splotches of discoloration. 

Sucy began to roll her eyes, then stopped. A grin broke across her face. It spread slowly, like red wine seeping into a white carpet. 

“We should talk.”

Diana froze, even though every muscle in her body was screaming for her to throw herself against the door and scrabble madly. 

“Everyone knows you’re good at magic,” Sucy continued, “So you should probably stop rubbing their noses in it.”

“I do not—“  
“Yeah,” Sucy said, matter-of-factly, “You do. It’s really shitty for Akko.”

Diana’s eyebrows jumped. “I’m sorry, I don’t particularly care what Akko thinks of me.”  
Sucy arched one eyebrow in return. “I could change that.” She turned to the tiny shelf beside her and picked up an earthenware pot. She opened it, took a whiff of it’s contents, then set it down again so she could add a thick, murky green liquid from a bottle labeled “windex”.

“What are you doing?” Diana asked, wand automatically in front of her in defense.

“Puppet magic.” Sucy pulled a small vial from her sleeve that glowed dark pink. She uncorked it with her teeth, spitting the cork to the side. 

The smell of roses wafted towards Diana. Coming from Sucy, a pleasant scent was far more unnerving than a rank one.

Sucy poured in the liquid and picked up the container so she could swirl it with one hand. 

“Are you going to take control of the door?”

Sucy shook her head. She glanced at the potion. “You’d be a total puppet with this stuff. Wouldn’t be able to do a single thing without your mistress’ permission.” Sucy’s gaze shifted to the middle distance and she grinned. “Sounds hot.”

Diana’s wand rose higher, but she hesitated to use it. Sucy was not exactly threatening her. Not enough for a strike on Diana’s part to look like self-defense. 

“You know magic like that is illegal. And even if you had control of me, you would still get caught.”

“Oh, this potion would make you Akko’s slave, not mine.” Sucy grinned. “Like that time with the love bee, remember?”

Diana was caught between confusion and embarrassment. “You saw that?”

“How did it feel, anyway?” Sucy asked. her tone oddly clinical, as though the incident had merely been a test for a few guinea pigs. “Being in love with Akko, I mean, not yourself.”

Diana grimaced. She had thought her memories of that night would float away, like a bad dream, but the intensity remained. She was sure she no longer liked Akko, nor found herself to be the most captivating woman to ever live, but she remembered those feelings as acutely as her middle school Sailor Moon obsession. 

“Like love,” Diana said, as though those words were in any way accurate to the sheer, breathless joy love inspired. It was like floating, but mental instead of physical. Anyone who has ever been weightless would argue that mental lightness can’t possibly compare, but anyone who has ever been in love, hell, anyone who has ever worked and stressed and cried, and then finally broken past their deadline, knows better. Diana had been able let go of a thousand little mental burdens, because they simply ceased to matter. 

If Akko smiled at her, who cared if her posture was correct? If her homework was not merely on time, but exceptional? If people at Andrew’s party complained about her short stay, or that she had the audacity to show up at all? 

Those things weren’t important.

Sucy was staring at Diana, waiting for further elaboration. Diana would sooner fail an exam than explain love to Sucy.

Diana shook herself. “No, it’s nothing like love. It’s just infatuation. It makes you giddy for a while, but it certainly doesn’t make you fall in love.”

Sucy’s gaze had turned to the potion in her hand again. She regarded it intently as she said, “You aren’t in love with Akko anymore, are you?”

Diana raised her wand again. “No, and no stupid potion is going to change that.”

Sucy’s eyes rose to meet Diana’s, and Diana’s grip on her wand tightened at the look in them. Not that it was frightening, but fearful. Sucy was looking at Diana like she had just announced they would be locked in this closet forever; There was no way out.

“How…” Sucy began, the only thing Diana heard before a black void was torn in the fabric of reality and a scream ripped out of their lungs.

Diana hit the tile feet first, and staggered forward into a thick, hairy centaur chest. Was this more or less dignified than the heap Sucy landed in? It certainly was the smellier of the two options.

“Sucy!” Akko yelled, sliding across the floor to throw herself down at Sucy’s side. Not the wisest course of action, given that everything around Sucy was splattered with thin purple liquid. Akko skittered down the hall before finally tipping over and landing flat on her face.

The centaur gently pulled Diana off his chest, and, after a quick glance at Sucy and Akko to find them laughing and only lightly bruised, he gave Diana a nod and trotted off, as if to say, “My work here is done.”

Diana, somewhat steadier on her feet, bent to help Sucy up. Sucy did not accept her hand, instead rising to her feet in one fluid motion, cape wrapped tightly around her. She wiped at the potion on her face, only serving to smear it a little. She and Diana looked at Akko at the same time. Lottie was helping her up.

Diana glanced from Akko to Sucy. “Sucy,” Diana began, aware she was skating on ice so thin she could see fish beneath it, but sliding further out all the same, “I just want you to know that your feelings for Akko—“

Murder flashed in Sucy’s eyes. It could have been merely rage, or perhaps a trick of the light, but Diana knew deep in her soul that no one still living had ever seen that look before. 

“Well, I have to get back to advanced illusions,” Diana said to the hall at large. “So glad I could help.” And with that she walked as fast as possible without running back to class.

Ms. Eldrich didn’t even raise her eyebrows at Diana when she handed back the bathroom pass. Funny how it only took a few minutes to learn a secret you would have to take to your grave. Diana sat at her desk and stared blankly at the chalkboard. 

_Damnit,_ She thought, the most cursing she ever allowed herself. Her concentration was officially shot.


End file.
